


When Doors Close

by Mundy



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Fade to Black, Foreplay, Kissing, M/M, Monsters, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Other, Pining, Public Sex, Rough Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Short One Shot, Touching, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mundy/pseuds/Mundy
Summary: Brian and Scott have planned to meet up after their final P.E session of the day, Scott's pining for Brian having been kick-started by those overly short shorts they wear in class. With few places to go, they settle on one place they can both meet in peace. The locker rooms. One place no monster ever spends more than two minutes in.
Relationships: Green | Brian/Scott Howl
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	When Doors Close

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a long, long time since I have written fanfiction. Be gentle with me.

It is the pull that leaves him speechless, taken aback by the sudden action coming from Brian. He knows he is there, cooped up in the locker room. They have planned this. After practice. Lights out. Coach heading home. The only two monsters left behind being Scott Howl and Brian Green. They are idiot proof, because no living soul seeks out the gym hall unless they have to. Scott is an exception. He practically lives there. Brian goes along with it, because why not? He gets a chance with the wolf, a teammate and leader he has favored for so long already. Someone he has had his eyes set on the entire term; fuck me (gladly). There it is no surprise on Scott’s end, how quickly Brian pulls him inside the locker room. It is silent, after all, and it is night. Hands and claws fumbling in the dark as metal rustles. Back against door, the wolf’s lips brawling with the zombie’s own. Scott years for this. The scent of decaying flesh, the way Brian’s cold body feels up against his own scorching self.

He loves it. It is so raw, so naughty --

And yet so fulfilling. For there is something in the way the zombie’s hands find their way around Scott’s body that leaves him a little awed, their shaking grip causing werewolf’s brows to rise and hands to seek out the back of his head. He pulls gently, wanting to cup it better for a kiss, gentle in the way their lips are pressed together.

With caution, Scott drapes his grasp around the man’s head, pulling Brian in for a warm, firm kiss. It’s deep, the werewolf sinking into it.

‘Hey,’ Scott whispers, their bodies tangling up against each other. He is bothered, he can tell, tension lingering between them as groins press together; he’s turned on, Scott can feel it, his own erection measuring up against Brian’s. Yet he keeps calm, eyes closing in the kiss. ‘Breathe, no one’s going to find us, okay?’

He leans in deeper, hands sliding down Brian’s shoulders.

‘You are shaking, love.’

Few are as shameless as Scott. He has grown so customed to being out there, displaying himself in both as a popular athlete, favored by so many, as well as a general icon out there in the world. A Howl. A godly wolf. Someone whose body was a pure temple to those who favored monsters of his quality. Scott Howl never looked into it. Instead he carries it all with such pride and confidence. He is a good boy. So, this is nothing new.

He has been here before.

Another place, another monster, another set of hands – few as shaky at Brian’s. He gets it. Not everyone does it, even fewer goes along with it, but then their hours are spent at work, how else are they going to make things work? He finds himself thinking about the other day in and day out. Admiring him in the hallway, whistling at him whenever they pass each other, flirting by the table they share during lunches. Scott enjoys those moments, he really does. But they leave him deprived. Aching. Longing. He knows how well Brian’s lips feel on his, and how well their bodies go together, hand in glove, whenever they engage in heated activities. It is evident, even here, that Scott is not alone about it either. Brian’s been thinking about him too. Scott can tell.

They are both hard. They are both pining, Scott grinding up against Brian, confident hands shifting their way down to the man’s hips. Beneath blue jeans rests his erection. It presses up against Brian’s front, nudging up against it. He has been dying to do this all evening. Feel up his lover. Take in the touch and warmth he has to offer. To feel him draped around himself length, one way or the other, if only for a short moment. His hands, too, have been craving the man’s body and they do not hesitate as they find their way to the hem of Brian’s pants. There they come to tug at the jeans, making room for them to travel behind matching blue fabric. Fingers slide and curl, cupping the rear of the other, leaning in so close that their bodies are completely pressed against each other. Chest against chest, Scott breathing by Brian’s ear; he wants him, he always wants him. Every minute spent close to the other leaves Scott’s mind running wild.

It cannot help it.

He is simply so warm to touch, Scott’s caresses gentle as they aim to calm him.

‘I really missed you,’ he continues to whisper, kiss breaking up into sweet pecks that travel down Brian’s jawline and neck. He inhales his scent, nose dragging itself up against the warm skin. Hospital. Soap. Him. There are so many fragrances there, Scott leaning closer to Brian’s ear. ‘Been thinking about you all day.’

With a firmer grasp, Scott comes to slide a hand between Brian’s cheeks, wanting to grope his ass fully. Eyes remain closed, cheek pressed against cheek. Up front he holds himself close, erections pressed together beneath clothing as heart pace.

‘Caught you bending over the benches earlier today.’

And it was a sight for sore eyes. The way he leaned. Back arched, head down, focused on stretching that long, fit body of his. His legs had looked so tasty, the way they slipped out of the small shorts they were forced to wear, the way the zombie’s boxers peaked out from beneath it. Scott had licked his lips – literally – for he caught himself sinking into the fantasy of biting into them, bit by bit, spread them apart to make Brian’s his property. Bothered, hot. It had left Scott daydreaming. As well as his shorts tight for the rest of the class. Thinking about how it’d feel to have Brian under him like that, head thrown back, legs held down over his shoulders; Scott traveled back to it. The moment he had lost himself, mind wandering deeper as the werewolf – now – found the room to let out a light groan, kissing the undead’s ear.

Brian Green. The monster whose legs Scott Howl wanted nothing more than to spread, mark and make weak. Hands kept groping, pressing bodies into light grinds. Smaller up against burly, Scott’s fur raising in the back of his neck. He wanted Brian to himself.

No one else was going to touch him.

He kisses Brian’s ear again, firmer this time, voice growing deeper as teeth take on a larger shape. It is the rush of adrenaline coming to him. Scott’s body growing hotter and hotter with every minute, his cock throbbing beneath tight jeans. It is the moment from gym class. He is reliving it. How Brian bends over, the shorts slip up – had it only been the two of them, Scott would have thrown himself over the zombie and had him right there and then.

Cock twitches at the memory. ‘All I could think about was how good you looked, bro.’

And how good he would sound, too.

Again, his hands shift and they part with Brian’s ass, fingers hooking down the pants as Scott allows him to slide down Brian’s. Green skin is exposed in the dim darkness around them, tugs impatient as Scott cannot handle the pressure of waiting. He wants him! He needs him! The longer he spends inhaling the horny scent they exchange between their kisses, the more bothered he becomes. It is torture to be around someone that makes him as weak as this. All the werewolf wants is to throw him down on the floor and take him – but he knows better. For while it is late, it is still school, and there might always be someone who patrols the grounds.

Scott knows they cannot be too loud.

That will cause trouble, but it is the kind of trouble that turns Scott on. It is unethical, he knows, but it is nothing new. Monsters do it all time. Here, dorms, drama hall, classrooms; they go at it. Catch themselves making out one minute, then fucking the other. They are monsters. They should be excused. Why not act upon the passion as it comes along? It’s harder for him, he is simple like that. Once turned on, he needs to get it out. He needs to feel his partner, his cock inside of them, and he needs to feel their hands on him, how they tug and praise him as they rub their bodies together. Brian is no different. Scott wants him. He wants every part of the undead. One way or the other. Here, they are the other. They can be intimate. Kisses can be shared, back pressing further up against a locker. It rustles again, Scott growling lightly in the kiss; impatience. They are basking in each other’s embrace. It drives the werewolf wild. Brian feeling up Scott’s back and neck, Scott – now – feeling up the erection of the man he is infatuated with.

Erection hangs in the air, pants dropped to the floor and left to kick away. Scott remains clothed for now, eyes seeking out the sight between them. There. He’s been dreaming about this today. Lips are licked, tugged tongue causing shivers down Scott’s spine.

He backs away slightly, giving Brian enough room to breathe (even undress further, if he so desires), but Scott’s royal blue eyes move back to his. Hunger beams from them. It’s evident that he wants what is in front of him. He’s only waiting for a sigh. Eyes lock gazes with Brian, softy hand capturing the undead’s erection within its grasp, sliding its length between his fingers. It feels so good, so hard. Scott must bite down on his lip.

‘Trying to decide if I want to blow you off or fuck you up against the locker.’ A smirk comes, teeth holding onto a thin bottom lip. The other hand moves to grasp at his own erection, still clothed beneath his jeans. ‘Any input, bro?’

He just wants Brian Green so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you want a part two ? Let me know.


End file.
